Modern motor vehicles often include a multitude of options and personally configurable features. Depending on the particular vehicle and the options installed, a vehicle may include, for example, an assortment of ergonomic controls (e.g., to adjust the viewing angle of the mirrors, modify the tilt of the steering wheel, etc.), vehicle mechanical performance controls (e.g., to modify the shift patterns of the transmission, transition between two-wheel and four-wheel drive, modify traction control settings, etc.), comfort controls (e.g., to modify climate control settings, reposition the seat, adjust window positioning, etc.), electronic controls (e.g., to modify satellite navigation, in-vehicle infotainment, or other in-vehicle computing system settings), and/or other controls to permit a vehicle occupant to modify various vehicle settings.
In traditional systems, a vehicle occupant must interface with the various controls via a physical input device (e.g., a switch, button, knob, touch screen, or other physical input device) or another direct input mechanism (e.g., speech-based audio input via the vehicle infotainment system). As such, upon entry to a vehicle, the occupant must spend time to modify various controls to the desired settings. For example, the driver of the vehicle must generally reposition the driver's seat and adjust the rear view and side mirrors for safe operation of the vehicle. Such manual adjustment can be cumbersome in circumstances in which multiple drivers operate a particular vehicle (e.g., a work truck) and oftentimes results in drivers foregoing the readjustment of the controls. Some more advanced systems allow users to store personalized vehicle settings on the in-vehicle computing system for future use.